My only one
by sakuralover918
Summary: songfic, only one, by yellowcard, EDWINRY


Disclaimer: ok, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, but wouldn't it be cool to own it?

OK, this is a songfic called Only One, by Yellowcard

This is also a fic based on the pairing Ed/Winry

Enjoy!

Broken this fragile thing now,

and I cant, I cant pick up the pieces,

I've thrown my words all around,

but I can't, I can't give u a reason

"Ed you're such a jerk!" Winry shouted as she drew out her trusty wrench, ready to give Ed the beating of a lifetime. " But Win- WHACK, Winry stared with tears in her eyes as Ed fell to the ground holding his head. " Why won't you tell me anything anymore, instead of fighting me about it!" Winry cried out. "I just... I just want to help!" Winry said as she ran to her room.

Ed sighed, picking himself up off the ground, and walking outside. ' I can't tell you Winry, can't you see that? I don't want to get anyone involved especially you' Ed thought as he plopped down underneath a tree. ' I have to push you away, try to understand, I do care about you Winry, but, no one deserves to get involved.' Ed sighed for the millionth time today, as he stared at the scenery around him.

' I love it here' Ed thought, ' This is my home, with Winry, Al, and Aunt Pinako, I don't want them to get hurt, so I have to push them away'. Ed frowned, thinking back to how hurt Winry looked when he told her that he couldn't tell her where he went, or what he was doing. 'It was for the best if she stayed out of this' Ed tried to reassure himself... But it want working as well as it always did.

I feel so broken up,

and I give up,

just want to tell you so you know

Ed was having a hard time keeping a clear mind, trying to assure himself that Winry would move on, as would he. ' Its not like I LOVE her or anything right? I mean, she just Winry, childhood friend, best friend, nothing more...right?' Ed thought. ' ...no...never...Winry has always been more than a friend to me, I've just failed to think about it, always worrying about Al and getting his body back.'

Ed smiled as he thought and remembered all the fun times he ,Al, and Winry had as kids. ' But, now that I know, I should probably tell her...no, wait, she can't get involved! I won't let her get hurt like Al did.' Ed shook his head as he stood up, walking back to the Rockbell's house. His thoughts confirmed on exactly what he would say to Winry, his fri-, no, the love of his life. ' I will tell her, and hope she understands.'

Ed entered the house quietly, as he made his way upstairs. He stood quietly outside Winry's door, gathering his thoughts, and taking deep breaths, preparing himself for anything Winry would throw at him...literately. He chuckled, as he knocked lightly on Winry's door. He heard her sobs stop, and heard her walking towards the door. " Wh-who is it?" Winry asked. "Its me...Ed" Winry slowly opened the door. ' This is it' Ed thought as he stepped into her room.

Here I go scream my lungs out

and try to get to you

you are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

that gets me like you do

you are my only, my only one

"What do YOU want Edward?" Winry snapped. Ed sighed, ( man, he does a lot of that) " I wanted to apologize, and talk to you, and try to make you understand." Winry crossed her hands over her chest, while giving Ed a death glare, " But Edward, as you stated earlier, I don't need to be getting into your life, and should stop trying to understand". ' This is going to be harder than I thought' Edward thought. "Win, you are my and Al's only family left, you and Aunt Pinako are our home, I... I couldn't bare it if I got you involved, and if you got hurt, I don't know what I would do, so you see? It IS better, I deserve this, because I have sinned, but you, Win, you haven't done anything, I don't deserve your help."

Winry stood there stunned, trying to believe what Ed just said, ' He...he doesn't want me to get involved because he's scarred I might get hurt... Oh Ed'

Ed looked down at his feet as he felt himself start to blush. "Winry, I...I love you" Ed whispered as he slowly looked up at Winry, blushing as red as his coat.

Winry snapped her head up, and looked at Ed. ' Did he, just say he loved me!' Then her thoughts slowly started turning ' He says he loves me, but he will leave again, and I will never know when or if he comes back'

" I don't believe you!" "You say that, but you always leave me, crying and miserable, and come back as if nothing happened!" Winry cried out.

Ed forgot to breathe as he heard her say that. Quickly coming up with something to say, he yelled, " Winry! Please try and listen, I know I've hurt you, but I have to get Al back to normal first!" Edward took a step forward still yelling, " I do love you, I will always come back to you, you Winry are my home, my hope, my love, I could never forget you, I will always be with you!"

"Im sorry Ed, but I, I just can't take it anymore!" Winry cried out, as she ran out of the room. Ed stood there, with tears in his eyes, but he would not let them fall, he had to be strong for everyone. ' why wont she just understand, I AM sorry for everything, and I DO love her, more than anything... enough to let her go on, without me' Ed thought, as he sat on her bed quietly. Putting his head in his hands, Ed thought about how Winry always did understand when he told he about his missions. ' I'm being stupid, she always was there, but, when she needs me, where am I?' Ed pondered whether or not he should go after Winry or not. ' she would be better with someone who can be there for her, instead of me, I always seem to make her cry, and it hurts so much to know I am the cause of her tears.

Letting out a deep breath, Ed started to head out of the house. Winry was no where to be found, so he decided to wait under that same tree until he could tell her he was leaving for good.

Made my mistakes let you down

and I cant, I cant hold on for too long

ran my whole life in the ground

and I cant, I cant get up when you're gone

Ed didn't think he deserved all the care and love that Winry seemed to show him, after what happened with Al... he deserved no happiness, whether it be with her or anyone. His guilt for everything, everything was his fault, for Winry's tears, for Al, for his mother, sometimes the burden was just too much, if it wasn't for the drive to complete everything for Al, and for Winrys hope and faith that he could make it, he would probably have gone into madness. Ed sighed as he waited for Winry to come back from wherever she ran.

here I go scream my lungs out

and I try to get you

you are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

that gets me like you do

you are my only, my only one

Winry was sitting on a grassy hill, staring up at the sun, thinking over what Ed confessed. ' he sounded truly sorry, but then again, he always is when he leaves me. I love him, I have loved him for years, its just hard to see him go off like that, and he only comes home every few months. It hurts me when he breaks his automail, I work hard on it, trying to be the best for him, doesn't he see that? I cry every time he leaves, because he takes my heart with him.

'I love Ed and, I will be there for him' thought Winry, as she started to look for Ed. ' No matter what, he needs me, and, he was truly sorry for everything.'

Here I go dishonestly

leave a note

for you my only one

and I know

you can see right through me

so le me go

and you will find someone

Ed was starting to think it would be better just to leave, no words spoken. With a pained look, he thought about how he cant lie to her anymore, he just cant hide his love for her. ' I guess this is it, no more Winry, no more Aunt Pinako, and no more good for nothing wrench!' grins stupidly 'I cant and wont forget her, she was the only person who understood me, better than anyone else.' Ed reluctantly got up, and started towards the front of the house, and then to the train, to go back to Central, and see his brother. He turned to look back, ' Goodbye, my Wi-, huh, what!' Winry was there, running towards him, tears running down her face. Ed stopped, staring confused at the one girl that could change his world by one smile.

Here I go scream my lungs out

and I try to get to you

you are my only one

I let go but there's just no one

that gets me like you do

you are my only, my only one

Winry ran to him, and jumped into his arms once she realized he was leaving after what she said. " please don't leave me Ed, im sorry, I want you, I love you too, I was just scarred!" Winry pleaded, she had to make him stay, or else she wouldn't survive the next day. " im just so scarred that you would leave me!" Winry sobbed on his shoulder.

To say that Edward was happy, was an understatement, Ed felt like yelling to the world how happy he was, but he just settled for swinging Winry around, laughing and smiling at her, with love in his eyes, he hugged her close, but fell over when he went to turn, making Winry fall on top of him.

They stared at each other for about 5 seconds, before bursting out laughing. When they calmed down, Ed looked at Winry, seeing how happy she was, and whispered as he hugger her, " I love you so much". Winry smiled, and whispered back " and I love you"

They looked at each other as Ed started to lean up, and brushing his lips lightly against hers. Winry then deepened the kiss, firmly pushing Ed to the ground. Ed's mind was swimming, he finally felt happiness. He would have to leave sometime in the near future, but Winry knew that he would always come back to her, and that was enough to keep her happy when he was gone.

The two lovers just stared up into the sky holding each other and basking in the love that was all their own, and no matter what lied up ahead for them, they would always find a way to return to each other. ' im finally with my love, she looks so beautiful, with those deep blue eyes filled with love and happiness, yes, she is my only one'.

THE END

please review


End file.
